The Abused Middle Schooler
by Miss Rapper
Summary: This story is about when a 12 year old girl is abused by one of her relatives.


Summary:This story is about when a 12 year old girl is abused by one of her relatives and Detectives Benson and Stabler have to find out who did it.

Characters:Detective Benson, Detective Stabler, Candy, Molly, Nikki, and even more

* * *

Part 1:They find bruses and scars

It was a beautiful day in New York City and all the kids at Lincoln Middle School were leaving their classes.

''Hey guys, do you want to come to my house?'' asked Molly Baxter.

''Sure I would love to.'' said Nikki Matts.

Both Molly and Nikki looked at Candy Nightsky and Molly asked,''What's wrong Candy?''

''Nothing.'' said Candy as she walked off towards the exit.

Molly ran after Candy. She grabbed her arm and saw bruses and scars on it, after seeing that she said,''Oh my god, Candy what happened?''

Candy just looked at the floor and said nothing.

Molly called the nurse, the nurse called the police, and the police called the Special Victims Unit.

* * *

Part 2:They send her to the hospital

Before the Special Victims Unit came to the scene, the police took Candy to the hospital to examine her bruses and scars.

Special Victims sent Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler to the hospital to ask Candy a few questions about what had happened to her.

When they got to the hospital, Detective Benson said,''Hi Candy I'm Detective Benson with Special Victims Unit and I help people like you with problems they had happened to them. Can you tell me what happened?''

''Nothing happened, I just wanna leave this place.'' said Candy.

''Do you want us to call your parents?'' asked Detective Stabler.

Candy looked at him and yelled,''No!''

''I'm so sorry for yelling.'' said Candy,''It's just that I don't wanna go home or see my parents.''

''Why?'' asked Detective Benson.

Candy sat on the hospital bed and said,''Because I'm scared of them.''

''Why are you scared of them?'' asked Detective Stabler.

''Because my sister and I got hit every single day for stupid reasons like not putting our clothes in our dressers because we had homework or not cleaning our dog's fur.'' said Candy while crying.

''What was your sister's name?'' asked Detective Benson.

Candy stopped crying and said,''Kelly Nightsky. She left and she's only 12 years old. After getting hit, she wanted to leave but I told her we couldn't because they would still find us.''

Detective Benson asked Candy if her Mom or Dad had given her scars or bruses but she said no, she said the person who did it to her had on a mask and she couldn't see his face.

* * *

Part 3:They have to find Kelly

Detectives Benson and Stabler thought that Kelly and Candy are twins so it won't be hard to find Candy's sister.

Detective Stabler walked up to Candy and asked,''Do you know where your sister is?''

''I forgot, she left two months ago and even if I tell you my crazy parents will find out and go kill her.'' said Candy.

Detective Stabler asked Candy more questions while Detective Benson talked on the phone with the Medical Examiner, Miranda Plates.

Detective Benson closed her phone and said to Detective Stabler,''Hey that was , she has something for us.''

The Detectives went to the Medical Examining Office to talk to about what she had found.

As soon as they got there she said,''I think I found out what had caused the bruses and scars, but let's start out with the bruses. What had caused the bruses was a metal pipe and what had caused the scars was a boxcutter and by the way I see it, a man did it to her.''

Detective Benson told both Detective Stabler and that Candy said her Mom or Dad didn't do it.

Detectives Benson and Stabler went back to the hospital to ask Candy even more questions.

As soon as they got to her room, they saw that she wasn't in the room. Detective Stabler went to ask the nurse where Candy Nightsky had went and she said,''A man came to claim her, he said he was her dad. You can look on the security cameras if you like.''

Detective Benson took down the cameras and took them back to the Special Victims Unit office to play the tapes.

Detective Stabler paused the tapes and said,''This man has Candy's sister with him so I think Candy knows him but we have to find Kelly so she can tell us if she knows who abused Candy but where can we find her?''

''Why don't we find their parents, maybe they know where Kelly went.'' said Detective Benson.

* * *

Part 4:They put her picture on the news

Detectives Benson and Stabler found a picture of Candy.

When they got it, they went to a news team.

Detective Olivis Benson decided she would talk on the news.

When the news team came Olivia said,''This little girl named Candy Nightsky is missing after getting abused by someone she knows or someone she doesn't know but if you see someone that looks like her it might be her or her twin sister Kelly Nightsky, they both are twins, so if you see them call the NYPD at 662-555-0178{This number is fake} please help us find these little girls.''

Everybody at the Special Victims Unit office sat at their desks waiting for a call on Candy and her sister, Kelly.

Finally Detective Tutuola got a call from a woman named Monica saying she's Candy and Kelly's mom and he told her,''Ma'am why don't you come down to Special Victims so we can talk to you about Candy and Kelly.'' She told him she would come down there to talk about her kids.

When she got down there , she said,''Um hi I'm Monica Nightsky and I'm here to talk about my kids.''

Detective Benson got up out of her seat and said,''Hi Monica I'm Detective Benson, why don't we have a seat?''

They both sat down and Monica said,''I saw the news and I had to come down here. Do you know why they didn't come home?''

''Yes. Kelly ran away and Candy went to the hospital.'' said Dtective Benson.

''Why did Candy go to the hospital?'' asked Monica with concern.

''Don't you care about Kelly? You didn't even ask was she alright.'' said Detective Benson.

Monica looked at Detective Benson and said,''No, that little spoiled brat was nothing, her sister was better than her.''

''Candy told us that you and your husband used to hit them for things that weren't important. Why did you do that to your own kids?'' said Detective Benson.

Monica looked at Olivia like she didn't do anything wrong and said,''I didn't mean to do all that hitting. My husband made me do it.''

''Why?'' asked Dtective Benson.

Monica started to cry and she then said,''Because he knew I knew he was cheating on me and he had other kids. I told him I wanted a divorce, but he said he loved us too much and I told him I didn't care what he said then he grabbed my right arm and said he wasn't going to leave us. I looked at him and used my left arm to push him away from me and I was going to call the police but just as I was getting to the phone he ran up to me and slapped me real hard and I hit the floor, and then Candy and Kelly came into the room to see what was happening and I told them that we were playing an acting game and they went out the door saying they were going to their friend's house and when they went out the door my husband picked me up off the floor and said that I had to listen to him or he would kill me and our kids and I told him I would do anything he would tell me to do as long as he doesn't hurt us and the thing he wanted me to do was hit the kids for nonimportant things. It was his idea I didn't want to do it but I didn't want anything to happen to the kids and he told me to call Kelly a spoiled brat. When Kelly left I told my husband, John, that she was gone but he didn't really care, I wanted to go and find her but he told me not to or he would kill Candy and I.''

Detective Benson said,''Did your husband put bruses and scars on your daughter Candy?''

''No I was with them all day.'' said Monica,''But I think I know who did.''

''Who?'' asked Detective Benson.

Monica didn't say something for a while and then she said,''Candy and Kelly's uncle Mike. He was arrested when the girls were one years old, he was arrested because he tortured little boys and girls an he got out when the girls were eleven years old, he said he changed and that he wouldn't hurt another little kid and I believed him but he started hanging around the kids everyday and then I thought he didn't changed but I didn't say anything.''

Before Detective Benson could say anything else, Detective Munch said that they had found Candy, Kelly , and the man who took Candy.

Detective Benson told Monica to talk to Detective Tutuola while she went with Detectives Stabler and Munch.

* * *

Part 5:Candy tells the truth

The Detectives had to go to Al's Mini Store and as soon as they got there they saw Candy and her sister sitting on the ambulance back seat being quiet.

Detectives Benson and Stabler walked over to Candy and Kelly to ask them a couple of questions but they had to take them back to the Special Victims Unit because that's where they ask people quetions.

When they got back to the Special Victims Unit, Monica turned around and saw her kids but they yelled,''Don't let her touch us, she'll hit us!''

After they said that they started kicking and screaming.

The Detectives separated both Candy and Kelly in to different rooms to ask them questions.

Detective Benson went in the room with Candy in it and then she she said,''Candy, your Mom told us your Dad made your Mom hit you and your sister, the only reason she did it was because your Dad said he was going to kill you, your Mom, and your sister and we recorded it so you could hear what she said.''

Detective Benson let her hear the recorder and Candy said,''I didn't know and I was mad at my Mom for hitting us that she was in danger, if we knew, we could've called the police instead of getting hit.''

''That's true Candy and another thing is that she told us who abused you, it was your uncle.'' said Detective Benson.

Candy was crying and asked the Detective if he was gonna be in jail for a long time and Detective Benson said a really long time.

Detective Benson walked out of the room to go hear what Kelly was telling Detective Stabler.

When she got there she heard Detective Stabler say,''Your Mom didn't mean to hit you and your sister, your Dad made her do it.''

Kelly was sad, she didn't know that like her sister did and he said the same thing that Detective Benson said that her uncle abused her sister, Candy.

* * *

Part 6:They lock the brothers up

Detectives Benson and Stabler went to Monica's apartment to get her husband and his brother.

When they got up there, they carefully opened the door and saw the brothers sitting on the couch watching tv and then they walked up behind them and said,''You two are under arrest. One for abusing Candy Nightsky, and one for making his own wife hit her own kids.''

The Detectives told Candy, Kelly, and their Mom, Monica that they arrested their uncle and their Dad and that they don't have to live in fear anymore.

Candy and Kelly thanked the Detectives for helping them and they left for home a few minutes later.


End file.
